For years companies have been trying to move transactions into an electronic system. Large businesses have the resources and scale to justify the installation of new electronic systems. However, for a large segment of small and medium size enterprises (SMEs), such attempts have not fared well. This is because it is not cost effective for SMEs to install a dedicated system and there is no standardized transaction system to allow the sharing of costs among many different businesses.
In addition, traditional payment methods typically require related parties to know each other's bank accounts. For example, in order for a payor to electronically transfer a payment into a vendor's bank account, the payor must know the vendor's bank account number and ABA routing number. When the vendor receives the payment, it can also find out the payor's bank account number. Thus, entities cannot hide their bank account information when making/receiving payments using the traditional payment methods.
The figures depict embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the present disclosure described herein.